


Tipsy

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [24]
Category: General Hospital, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Tony celebrate Sam’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/NCIS  
Title: Tipsy  
Characters: Sam McCall and Tony DiNozzo  
Pairing: Sam/Tony  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Crossover, Het, Mild Language.  
Summary: Sam and Tony celebrate Sam’s birthday.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone and everyone who reads and reviews this story and the series.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own GH, NCIS or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 383 words without title and ending.

*Tipsy*

Word used: WINE

Drabble # 24

The room spun as Sam tried to stand up from the couch. She grabbed onto the edge of it and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Her boyfriend, Tony lay on the couch, smirking as he watched her.

The two of them had been drinking wine to celebrate Sam’s birthday and Sam was sure that she hadn’t had that much to drink. “I only had two glasses,” Sam said as she closed her eyes for a moment and tried to make the room stop spinning.

The sound of Tony’s laughter made Sam want to snap her head up and glare at him, but thankfully her sanity prevailed. Instead, Sam stood stock-still, lifted the hand that wasn’t holding her head, and flipped her boyfriend off.

Tony laughed again and then said, “You’re tipsy, Sam, get over it. It’s not like you were planning to go anywhere except to bed. Also, it’s not like I was gonna let you drive anywhere, especially since I knew you wouldn’t be able to see straight after two glasses.”

Sam shook her head and groaned as her head began to hurt. “You’re an ass, DiNozzo.” There was a teasing edge to her words. Tony knew that his girlfriend was really feeling the effects of the wine, especially since she hadn’t had anything alcoholic to drink in years.

His girlfriend was a lightweight. Tony couldn’t help it and he laughed again, but immediately fell silent when Sam tossed a pillow at him. The aim was off and the pillow hit Tony’s arm instead of his head, which he knew Sam had been aiming for.

With a soft happy sigh, Tony got up and checked the locks on the doors and windows, and then he walked over to his girlfriend and led her to their bedroom. Sleep was what Sam needed and Tony planned to let her sleep as long as she needed.

However, that didn’t stop him from planning how much he was going to tease Sam in the morning, when he would remind his girlfriend how much of a lightweight she had become. As Tony imagined the look on Sam’s face in the morning, he grinned one final time. Then he looked at his girlfriend who had gotten into bed and fallen asleep and decided to join  
her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
